


Of Grumps and Selfies

by CloversDreams



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gardening, M/M, Multi, Rajak cameo, Shopping, Sweet Kisses, The Trio Deserves Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just some soft times really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Takeo shook his head and sighed, “M’s in a mood again.”“Time for operation Cheer the Grump!” Tao exclaimed. He looked on either side of himself and when he didn’t see the specific items he was looking for he asked, “Where’d you put the–”“Over here.” Takeo waved said items in the air. He’d had a feeling they’d need them when M-21 got back so he didn’t hide them earlier. He gave Tao a look as he sighed, “The operation needs a better name than that.”“There’s no time, put yours on.”Takeo did as was requested then helped Tao with his. The two of them left their room and headed to the living room, careful to be as silent as possible. They found M-21 on the couch with a book in his lap. Takeo and Tao took the chance to sneak up on him. They looked at one another then nodded and each bent down to kiss their boyfriend’s cheeks at the same time.
Relationships: M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Of Grumps and Selfies

Takeo shut his eyes and tilted his head upwards as he basked in the warmth of the sun’s rays upon his face. He smiled to himself then hummed, “It’s good to get out of the house every now and then. I’m glad we did this.”

“You make an impromptu shopping trip sound like some special date,” Tao replied. One could hear the smile on his face as well.

Takeo tilted his chin back down again then shook his head. He let out a soft huff then replied, “It _could’ve_ been a date if M had joined us.”

“True, but then we wouldn’t have been able to get what we did,” Tao quickly reminded him. He held up the bags in his right hand and grinned. “The surprise of it is half the fun.”

“I know, I know.” Takeo squeezed the hand in his. He glanced at Tao out of the corner of his eye and added, “Can’t blame me for missing our boyfriend.”

“Not at all. I get it.” Tao nodded. He swung their connected hands back and forth slowly. “We’ll see him soon enough.”

“Mm.” Takeo hummed softly. Even though it hadn’t been so long since they’d last seen each other, he looked forward to when they would reunite. He always felt complete when the three of them were together, after all.

“Plus, I can't say that I mind having you to myself for a little while,” Tao added.

“You're not supposed to play favorites like that,” Takeo tsked. He winked at Tao then stuck out his tongue.

Tao held his chin in the air and declared, “You're both my favorites and I enjoy spending time with you individually as much as I do with you together.”

“A smooth talker, huh?” Takeo teased with a smirk.

“I do what I can.” Tao grinned.

Takeo bumped their shoulders together then chuckled softly. They walked for just a few more minutes before they finally made it home. The house had such a welcoming aura about it, which he knew had everything to do with the people inside. The pair walked through the foyer and into the living room only to find that the usual suspects weren’t there. They’d probably gone out to play video games again.

When they reached the kitchen they were surprised to find not M-21, but Rajak in a pink apron drying dishes then setting them aside. Takeo and Tao exchanged a glance and raised a curious eyebrow in one another’s direction. They didn’t have a chance to say anything before the blond looked at them.

“M-21 was feeling antsy, so he asked me to finish up here while he did a quick perimeter check,” Rajak explained without being asked. “Everyone else should be back in ninety minutes or so.”

“Got it.” Tao pat the blond on the back. His grin stretched across his face as he said, “Keep up the good work.” Rajak simply nodded in response then got back to what he was doing.

Takeo and Tao continued to their bedroom. They unpacked the goodies they’d purchased and put them away. Once that was done Takeo picked up a bottle of black nail polish off the nearest nightstand and waved it in the air. “Looks like we’ve got a little time to spare.”

Tao put a hand in the middle of his chest and gasped dramatically. “Be still my heart, you _do_ love me.”

“As if that was ever in question,” Takeo snorted. He motioned for Tao to sit on the bed then opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out the nail polish remover as well as a hand towel. He set the towel onto the bed and nodded. Tao placed his right hand upon it without a word.

Takeo hummed to himself as he removed the black nail polish from his boyfriend’s fingers. He took care to make sure each one was completely clean before moving onto the next. Once that hand was finished, he got started on the other. Tao wriggled his clean nails in the air then stuck his tongue out in disapproval. Takeo rolled his eyes as he opened the bottle of black nail polish.

“Hold still.” Takeo was fast and efficient with his brush strokes. He never needed more than two to cover a nail completely. He was onto the next hand in the blink of an eye.

“You’ve gotten better at this,” Tao muttered. He huffed in amusement then asked, “Is that why M’s nails have been so shiny as of late?”

Takeo laughed then nodded. He continued to focus on his task as he explained, “M only ever lets me use the clear coat, but yes.” He put the finishing touches on the last nail then closed the polish. Takeo smiled from ear to ear as he chirped, “Done!”

Tao held up his hands to inspect the freshly painted nails. He turned them side to side and hummed in approval. He shook both hands in the air with his fingers spread to help dry them faster. Then he turned towards Takeo, kissed his forehead, and said, “They’re perfect. Thank you.”

The sound of muffled voices caught their attentions and the pair immediately understood the situation. Takeo shook his head and sighed, “M’s in a mood again.”

“Time for operation Cheer the Grump!” Tao exclaimed. He looked on either side of himself and when he didn’t see the specific items he was looking for he asked, “Where’d you put the–”

“Over here.” Takeo waved said items in the air. He’d had a feeling they’d need them when M-21 got back so he didn’t hide them earlier. He gave Tao a look as he sighed, “The operation needs a better name than that.”

“There’s no time, put yours on.”

Takeo did as was requested then helped Tao with his. The two of them left their room and headed to the living room, careful to be as silent as possible. They found M-21 on the couch with a book in his lap. Takeo and Tao took the chance to sneak up on him. They looked at one another then nodded and each bent down to kiss their boyfriend’s cheeks at the same time.

M-21 jumped then turned to look at them each in succession. He watched as Takeo and Tao wandered around to the front of the couch before he finally asked, “What the heck is on your heads?”

Tao snickered as Takeo placed a matching wolf-eared headband atop M-21’s head. They both smiled from ear to ear and Takeo hummed, “Do you like them?”

“No.” M-21 averted his gaze from the pair but made no motion to remove the headband.

“You’re lying~” Tao hummed. He plopped down onto the couch and said, “We saw them today while out shopping and thought ‘who do we know that would really look great with a pair of wolf ears atop his head’?”

“Only one person came to mind,” Takeo added as he sat on M-21’s other side.

“Then we thought it wouldn’t be fair that only one of us got to enjoy having ears so here we are!” Takeo laughed.

M-21 couldn’t help but smile when the two of them nuzzled his cheeks. He turned his head towards them one after the other so he could place a quick kiss on their temples.

“There you go! A smile! Operation successful!” Tao exclaimed. He put his hands on his hips and tossed his head back as he laughed obnoxiously.

Takeo shut his eyes and shook his head while M-21 just gave their ridiculous boyfriend a questioning look. A sudden thought occurred to him and he realized he’d nearly forgotten to do something very important today. He stood then stretched with a soft grunt.

“I’ve got to tend to the garden. Won’t be long.” Takeo turned to leave then paused and looked at the others over his shoulder. “You two are welcome to come with.”

“I don’t understand why you bother with that garden at all,” M-21 grumbled. Though he said one thing he also stood and motioned for Takeo to lead the way.

“The Boss really likes roses, you know,” Takeo explained, “but he has no time to tend to a garden. I see him admiring them sometimes and that makes it all worthwhile.”

“I didn’t know that.” M-21 shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at Tao and asked, “Did you know that?”

“Of course I did. I’m the one that told Takeo when I found out that _he_ was really fond of roses too.” Tao nodded.

M-21 turned back towards Takeo and gasped, “You _are_?”

“That’s why I put so much effort into caring for them,” Takeo hummed. He flicked the little wolf ear atop M-21’s head then smiled.

Takeo lead the way to the back of the house. He and his boyfriends stepped outside and he motioned for one of them to grab the nearby box. Takeo rummaged through it for a moment before he finally removed two pairs of pruning sheers with a soft ‘tada’. He handed them to his boyfriends with a smile.

He pointed Tao and M-21 in the direction of the bushes that were in need of pruning. After that Takeo went and got the hose so he could water the plants. As tempting as it was to give his boyfriends a quick squirt with the hose too, Takeo decided against it. He didn’t want to ruin any of their wolf-ear headbands, after all.

The bushes were flowering so nicely that he couldn’t help but smile. Such a pretty sight being a product of his own dedication brought him great satisfaction. It was also nice that his boyfriends decided to help out this time too. He usually tended to the flowers alone unless Seira was otherwise unoccupied. Though even that was rare. This was a nice change of pace. He hummed to himself as he made sure the dirt was good and wet.

“This reminds me that I was walking past the Boss’ room once and the door was cracked just enough for me to see a single rose just like these in a vase on the nightstand.” Tao explained. “It was right next to Sir Raizel’s book about gaming.”

Takeo opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard a soft swear. He looked to his left and saw M-21 with his thumb to his mouth as he glared at the rose bush. Takeo let out a soft huff then set down the hose. He knew firsthand that being pricked by rose thorns wasn’t fun at all.

He meandered over to M-21 and took his hand then brought it to his own mouth so he could kiss the injury lightly. Takeo could watch the way M-21’s cheeks darkened with blush after such a small, yet intimate act all day long. He tilted his head and smiled warmly then watched M-21’s eyes widen slightly.

“Hey, medic, I got pricked too.” Tao declared as he stomped over to the pair. He waited for the other two to look his way then he poked out his bottom lip, tapped on his own left cheek, and said, “It hurts here.”

“You poor baby,” Takeo hummed. He put his hand upon Tao’s right cheek then pressed the gentlest of kisses to his left one.

Tao had a cheeky smile upon his face as he replied, “Thank you, doctor. You’re a miracle worker.”

Takeo shook his head when Tao laughed at his own joke. They both looked back at M-21and couldn’t help but smirk. The look on his face was just priceless.

“What?” M-21 asked as he narrowed his eyes at them.

“You’re staring,” Takeo replied. He did his best to hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape him.

“No, I’m not,” M-21 disagreed. His clearly forced frown deepened.

“You are,” Tao laughed. He lifted his hand to M-21’s face and motioned his pointer in a circular motion. “You’ve got that ‘my boyfriends are walking perfection and I’m not sure how to deal with that’ look on your face again.”

M-21 turned away from them and grumbled, “I don’t have a look like that.”

“You do too!” Tao exclaimed.

“It’s flattering, really,” Takeo snickered. He took the pouty M-21’s hand in his and squeezed it then said, “Now that we’re done out here let’s head back inside. We’ll grab a quick muffin from the kitchen then Tao and I can show you the rest of the stuff we bought today.”

Tao had a knowing grin upon his face as he added, “That’s not nearly as boring as it sounds, trust me.”

“It doesn’t sound boring,” M-21 muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck and admitted, “I guess I missed you two while you were out.”

“You guess?” Takeo asked. “We could go back out again if you’re not sure.”

“Fine, I _did_. Happy?” M-21 grumbled.

Takeo couldn’t do a thing about the silly grin on his face. It was rare enough to get M-21 to talk about his feelings but him actually being the one to offer them up in the first place? That was practically unheard of. This was an incredible step in their relationship and he felt all warm inside.

“Almost,” Tao replied.

M-21 turned and raised a curious eyebrow at him. “You’re almost happy?”

Tao nodded. He offered the pair his best innocent look and added, “There’s one thing that will cheer me up, though.”

“Do tell,” Takeo replied.

Tao held up his cell phone and smiled from ear to ear. “A selfie, of course.”

“That’s a great idea!” Takeo chirped, still very aware of the fact that all three of them were wearing the wolf-ear headbands. He tossed an arm around M-21’s shoulders so he couldn’t walk off and then nodded in Tao’s direction. Once he stepped closer, Takeo tossed his other arm around Tao’s shoulders and smiled from ear to ear.

“Everyone say ‘awoo’!” Tao grinned and held up his phone as Takeo laughed and M-21 simply grunted. He took a few pictures, including a couple with him and Takeo making silly faces, since they probably wouldn’t get a do over. Tao reviewed the pictures afterwards and nodded. “This one is absolutely going to be my new background.”

“Send me the best one! And the worst one!” Takeo exclaimed.

“You got it.” Tao kissed his cheek then got to work doing just that. M-21 simply shook his head at the two of them.

“All right, no more delays. It’s muffin time. Let’s go!” Takeo grabbed M-21’s hand and dragged him back into the house. He could hear Tao right behind them talking about how he needed to add a fun filter to the picture before he uploaded it to social media. At the same time M-21 muttered something about not even wanting a muffin. Takeo continued to smile as he lead the way. His boyfriends were both ridiculous and he couldn’t be any more in love with them even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~  
> Happy birthday, Kim! Have some soft times for our best boys <3  
> ~*~
> 
> Of course Rajak is alive and well I don’t know why anyone would think otherwise 
> 
> Yes Tao and Takeo print out the best selfie then frame it and give it to M-21 as a gift. He keeps it on their nightstand ^^<3
> 
> These boys suffered enough in canon please I just want them to have soft times… if no one else shall provide I will do it myself…
> 
> im dying i love them. pls talk to me about them thanks


End file.
